Welcome to my life
by Aldila
Summary: Chanter est parfois plus facile que parler pour expliquer pourquoi...


Hi tout le monde ! C'est ma toute première fiction, donc un peu d'indulgence s'il-vous-plait ^^ Le titre est en anglais car c'est celui de la chanson utilisée, mais pour les puristes acharnés de la langue française ( ça existe ? ), ça veut dire Bienvenue dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas vraiment une songfic puisque c'est un des personnages qui chante mais bon. Bonne lecture !

Ah oui, les personnages sont à Hiroyuki Takei et la chanson est de Simple Plan : « Welcome to my life » ( je l'ai traduite en entier, même si certain passage se répète ).

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour dévoiler ses sentiments, ce qu'il pensait et tout ce qui pouvait en révéler trop à son gout sur lui, alors expliquer son comportement et ses actes passés… Mais il ne pouvait pas espérer que son frère l'accepte à part entière s'il ne le faisait pas. Et de toute façon, Yoh avait l'air décidé, pour une fois…

Ils étaient parvenus à un accord : plutôt que de lui parler, il lui chanterait une chanson. Cela lui semblait plus facile. Comme c'était en anglais, il a avait du s'arranger avec Lyserg pour qu'il traduise.

La chanson, il l'avait déjà choisie, il l'avait déjà chanté avec les Hanagumis. Il l'aimait bien, la trouvait assez correspondante.

Vint enfin le moment. Seul Yoh et Lyserg étaient là, tant mieux. Il ne les regarda pas, pris sa guitare se mit à chanter :

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming?

_T'es-tu déjà senti rabaissé ?  
As-tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?  
Comme si tu n'étais pas chez toi  
Et que personne ne te comprenais ?  
As-tu déjà voulu fuir ?  
T'es-tu déjà enfermé dans ta chambre  
Avec la radio à fond  
Et que personne ne t'entende crier ?__  
_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...

_Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand rien ne va plus  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi…___

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenue dans ma vie_

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding ?

_As tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné ?  
Désespères-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus  
Avant la fin de ta vie ?  
Es-tu emprisonné dans un monde que tu hais ?  
En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent  
Avec ces faux grands sourires et ces mensonges stupides  
Lorsqu'à l'intérieur tu saignes ?__  
_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...

_Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand rien ne va plus  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi… _

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenue dans ma vie _

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabs you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

_Personne ne t'as menti en face  
Et personne ne t'as poignardé dans le dos  
Tu penses que je suis heureux mais je ne suis pas d'accord  
Tout le monde t'a toujours donné ce que tu voulais  
Tu n'as jamais eu à travailler  
C'était toujours comme ça  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce que c'est_

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est (ce que c'est)  
_

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Bienvenue dans ma vie_

Il reposa sa guitare après quelques secondes. Il sentit que son frère le prenait dans ses bras, sans rien dire, et vit Lyserg quitter discrètement la pièce. Quand il se retourna, Hao lui sourit et lui murmura un tout petit merci. Tout petit peut-être pour ne pas dérangé son frère, ou pour ne pas casser l'instant présent…

Comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est ma toute première fic mais j'espère pas la dernière donc si vous avez des conseils…


End file.
